


Of Dogs and Solutions

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: Trope-a-Dope [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Discussions about it anyway, Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Dan has a solution to the whole 'we can't get a dog because people will assume we're together' thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this morning I saw [this art work](https://ironicallester.tumblr.com/post/159242868207/hey-danisnotonfire-and-amazingphil-since) by @ironicallester and was instantly overcome by the inspiration to write a drabble based on it

“Phiiiil” 

Phil sighs. Unfurls his legs from where they are bent under him on the couch and waits for the onslaught. 

It's been happening every day for a few days now. 

Sure enough, Dan bounds into the room and lands with a hefty bounce on the couch. 

“You know how I keep saying we should get a dog?”

Phil rolls his eyes fondly. “We're not getting a dog.”

“Well, we are that's not the point I've worked out-”

“Dan,” Phil cuts him off, “You know why we can't get a dog.”

“Because of the landlord?”

“At the moment, yes.”

“But the new place,” Dan whines and crawls forward lay a head in Phil’s lap as if he's unfairly put upon. “We can have a dog in the new house.”

“That's…” Phil says sliding a hand in to Dan's hair. “We can. But we've discussed this.”

Dan sticks out his bottom lip dramatically. “You're unfair.”

“I'm not,” Phil protests, “We agreed that on top of moving to a house together, getting a dog together would be too…”

“Revealing?”

Phil nods. “You know what the shippers are like, getting a dog together would cement it wouldn't it? There wouldn't be much room for doubt.”

“Ah,” Dan says with a mischievous grin, “But that's where I've cracked it.”

“You have, have you?” Phil says, amused when Dan sits up excitedly, pressed in close. “You've figured out a way to make us getting a dog together just something Bros do?” he laughs, probably too loudly, “Are we going to get a dog ironically?” 

“No,” Dan pouts, resenting the implication. “I already thought about that and I don't think there's really a way to swing it.”

“So what is your idea?”

Dan pauses for dramatic effect. “Get this right…. We get two dogs.”

“You're impossible.” Phil says, picking his laptop back up and opening the lid.

“No, no.” Dan insisted, “Hear me out!”

“Fine.”

“You get a dog, and I get a dog. And they're best friends. And no one can say we got a dog together, we just each got a dog at the same time in the house we happen to rent together.”

“We'll be flooded with comments about how cruel it will be to separate them when we go our own ways.”

“But we aren't going to--”

“But they don't know that Dan. They'll think it's mean to have dogs be best friends and then separate the best friends.” 

“So we tell them we'll be best friends forever, and so will the dogs.” Dan shrugs, like it's simple.

“Forever.” Phil repeats.

“That's the plan.”

The share a fond smile before Phil looks back to his screen. 

“It might work.” 

“You're coming round to the idea” Dan says, standing up and dancing slightly “getting a dog” he sings.

“I'm thinking about it,” Phil corrects, “Stop dancing.”

“Make me.”

So Phil puts his laptop away and grabs fistful of Dan's shirt in his hands. Pulls so Dan is tipped off balance and comes to rest solidly in his lap. 

“You want a dog too,” Dan says and Phil's hand comes up to the back of his neck. 

“I do.” Phil agrees, pulling Dan closer until their foreheads are together.

“It will work.”

“Okay” Phil says closing the gap between them. “Let's get some dogs.”


End file.
